


Duality

by Sholio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Each of them knows what it is to wear the face of a killer in someone else's world.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> For the prompt _framework!Ward in the real world._

Fitz isn't the Doctor here, but Fitz wears his face.

Maybe that's why Fitz alone is willing to look past his teammates' distrust of the person whose face Grant wears in this world.

Grant tries not to let himself bear too much guilt for someone else's crimes. It wasn't _him_ (maybe someday he'll even believe it). Still, he appreciates, more than words can say, that Fitz of all people is willing to befriend him in this strange new world.

Charity, he thinks: the shared kinship of a killer's face.

... until Fitz's lips brush his.

Appearances deceive, but hearts don't lie.


End file.
